


[星战]原谅（DQ）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:杜库与奎刚有些未解开的误会。在奎刚与欧比旺接受瓦洛伦议长的直接派遣，去解决纳布贸易联盟封锁危机的前夕，杜库私下里找到了奎刚。





	[星战]原谅（DQ）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者:溜达（Люда）

正文

"老徒弟。"

奎刚猛地刹住脚步，迟疑着是否看向声音传来的方向。

"奎刚。"那声音中带上了许些的无奈。

脚步声越来越近，奎刚叹了口气，转身道:"师傅。"

杜库打量着他的老徒弟。对绝地而言，分别是家常便饭，纷来沓至的任务不分青红皂白，将绝地们各自分开。一个绝地可能接连几天都见不到另一个，哪怕两人都身居圣殿，更别提是出动辄数周的任务了。

但杜库和奎刚不一样。他们不是那种不相往来的不相熟的绝地，他们的关系要...更亲密一些，这当然不仅仅是师徒的缘故。

杜库是那种会欣赏群星歌剧院经典歌剧的人，他也会颇有水准地品评隐藏在科洛桑街巷间高级餐馆的新菜。杜库常常在这些地方愉悦地等待着与奎刚的会面，或许有时在这些有益身心的活动结束之后，他们还会去某个温暖舒适的房间进行更深一步的讨论一一差不多是每次都去。

当然两个人的叛逆程度不相上下，指望他们满足于千篇一律在房间的亲切交流真是太难为这两位绝地大师了。所以就会有在科洛桑上空的繁忙交通中，一艘封闭式飞行艇里的这样一段对话。

"师傅，这个座位原本只是为容纳一个人而设计的......"

"嘘，看路，我的老徒弟，不然撞上一栋大楼可不是我想要的结果。你再这样不认真操控你的方向盘，也许我就得被迫接手驾驶工作，但要知道驾驶永远不是一项我会喜爱的活动。"

奎刚衣袍散乱，领口歪向一边，肩膀上的塔巴德也在不知不觉间滑落下来。他的确稳稳当当的坐在驾驶座上，不过他与座位之间还隔着杜库的大腿。奎刚费尽全力才挤出几个字眼。

"谨遵教诲，师傅，不过您太用力了，我...呃......"

这种会面虽不常见，倒也切实发生过几次，更多的还是师徒间联络感情的常规见面。

可是最近几个月这对师徒似乎鲜少同时出现，在圣殿里看到大步流星的杜库大师时，奎刚大师一定在前往某个任务的途中，或者返回的路上，但返回时间一定巧妙的与杜库大师留在圣殿的时间错开。

这次杜库大师连着一个月拒绝接受任何任务，人又总是出现在停机坪附近，才和不得不返回的奎刚大师有了这样一次碰面。

"奎刚，我们得谈谈。"杜库深吸一口气，向前跨了一步。

奎刚皱了皱眉，避开了与杜库的眼神接触:"没有什么好谈的，师傅，再说天色已经开始暗了，时候不早，该回圣殿了。明天我和欧比旺还要去纳布解决贸易联盟的封锁问题呢，瓦洛伦议长亲自指派我们去的。"

杜库轻轻伸手搭上奎刚肩头。奎刚颤了一下，但并未抗拒。

"你有心结，我的老徒弟。带着旧情绪去执行新任务是不明智的。趁着傍晚，你该和我来圣殿花园走走，这个时候花园的微风刚刚好。"

奎刚默认了杜库的提议，两位绝地大师默不作声地向花园走去。

一路上两人都沉默不语，等飘散在空气中的扑鼻花香开始浓郁起来时，奎刚和杜库毫无预兆地同时开口:"我想......"

奎刚首先反应过来，扑哧一笑:"师傅，您先请。"杜库也向老徒弟投去含着宽慰的一瞥。

杜库率先开口:"我不该这么严厉地批评你的，奎刚，尤其是在你已经出师这么多年以后。有时候我真的忘了你不再是那个需要我操心的青年了，虽然你打那时候起就很有自己的主意。"

他们并肩前行，一起走进浓密树木的阴影中。

"不得不承认，有时候我可能过度操心你了，"杜库在一棵大树下站定脚步，"但上次你将自己陷入的危险真的令我非常担忧。虽然你可能会生气，但我还是想说是由于你对生命原力的特殊敏感才导致你贸然脱离任务进行那次'援救'一一实际却是一个陷阱，让你险些丧命一一如果我和其他大师没有及时赶到，我真的不敢设想会发生什么事......请原谅我的一时情急，我的老徒弟。"

奎刚站在杜库身旁，笑了笑，又贴杜库近了些:"也许对生命原力和信任的不同理解会是我们永远的分歧，师傅，但这并不妨碍我们的关系。我明白您总是为我着想的，我理解您。其实我也想请您原谅我这些天的有意回避，对不起，师傅。我早想清楚该怎样面对我们的小小争执，可是我却一直逃避。"

杜库用颤抖的双手轻轻抚上奎刚的脸颊:"我一直都很关心你，我的老徒弟......"

奎刚凑到杜库耳边，含住杜库的耳垂，悄声说:"我知道，师傅。"杜库的呼吸声加重了，慢慢将手探进奎刚的领口。"奎刚，我想你。"

奎刚用实际行动做出了回应。杜库感到一双手在摸索他的裤带，很快这束缚便滑落在地。杜库反向摸去，手在奎刚腰间向下游走。再伴上一点点的原力小技巧，这下奎刚的裤子也垂落到了他的靴子之上。杜库顺势将奎刚反转了个身，把奎刚抵在了树上。

紧贴粗糙的树皮让奎刚的肌肤更加敏感。师傅伸进他身体里缓缓搅动的手指令他忍不住想呻吟出声，却顾忌可能路过的其他绝地，而强行将已经溜到嘴边的呻吟生生压抑回了喉中。

奎刚渴求他的师傅。他们是最契合的师徒，他不知道其他绝地师徒是否有他们这样的关系，但一同被叫做"叛逆师徒组"让奎刚感到和师傅之间独特的羁绊大大加深了。和他的师傅一起出现是奎刚最喜爱的事情之一，他们就是圣殿里横卷而过的两团飓风，叛逆师徒组可以毫无顾忌。

就像现在这样毫无顾忌的冲撞，正是奎刚想要的。他勉强把右手挪到他的脸与树皮之间，用手捂住嘴，然后再不强加忍耐，发出被减弱了的粗重喘息。杜库有一层薄茧的优雅双手几乎抚遍了奎刚全部的敏感点，杜库的指腹只消在他两腿间轻轻一按，奎刚便浑身一软险些栽倒，连忙扶住树干。

正当奎刚身体快达到敏感的极致时，杜库突然停了下来。"嘘。"杜库贴在奎刚耳边说。

奎刚迷迷登登地抬眼，正好看见温杜大师走进花园。奎刚顿时一惊，下意识地摸索衣衫想整理，身子却被杜库牢牢压住，动弹不得。奎刚紧张地盯着温杜的脸，生怕他朝这边投来哪怕一眼。虽说他们之间隔着影影绰绰的灌木丛，奎刚也隐身于树木的黑影当中，奎刚还是差点把心提到了嗓子眼。

杜库依然纹丝不动地埋在奎刚体内一一或说是气定神闲地一一似乎并没有受到任何影响。奎刚脸上的惊慌表情杜库虽然没直接看见，但也令杜库脸上浮现一丝笑意。

眼看着温杜大师就要坐下冥想，偏偏师傅还没有一点想出办法的意思，奎刚简直要心急如焚了。忽然一阵通讯器的响声回荡在"空荡"的花园里，温杜立刻接起，匆匆离去了。

就在这时，杜库动了，连续而用力的撞击，同时双手摩挲着奎刚的小腹。奎刚猝不及防，叫了出来，但声音消隐在他并紧的指缝之间。他仿佛见到温杜大师远远回头，但也许这只是他的错觉，因为他现在已不能自己，思绪开始涣散，头脑中充斥着的只有杜库呼在他脖颈后的灼热气息，温柔的抚摸，与深埋体内的炙热。

他们再次这样靠近彼此，他们是这样相近。奎刚真想就一直这样和他的师傅不分开。

那天晚上奎刚到底是怎样回的房间，他有点记不清楚，也许是他故意不想记得。他隐约觉得那天晚上他试过自己走回去，但没有成功。他热心的师傅便搀着他走回房间，还跟关切的尤达大师解释说他只是有点感冒，休息一晚上就好了。当然他可能当晚回的是杜库的房间也说不准。

次日，杜库责无旁贷地前去送别奎刚。

"等我回来，我们就深入地好好谈一谈。"奎刚认真地对杜库说。

杜库微笑着目送奎刚离去，看着他的老徒弟和欧比旺一并踏上前往纳布的飞船。

奎刚很快就会平安返回的，就同过去的许多个日日夜夜一样。

到时候他们将会有充分的只属于师徒间的独处时间。他们可以想怎么谈就怎么谈，直至世界尽头。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能暂时封笔，一年后再见！


End file.
